


Connor One-Shot Hell (obligatory title because i cant come up with a good one)

by RK800givesmethelifeidonthave (timelidroid), timelidroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, Hot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, a bit of it, am i hiding an oc, connor is a dom nobody can convince me otherwise, damn he tricked her, get used to it you wont find anything less than that in this story, hahayes, its more likely than you think, lidroid, tags might update, they do the sexysex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelidroid/pseuds/RK800givesmethelifeidonthave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelidroid/pseuds/timelidroid
Summary: you shouldn't be risque if an obsessive android is around.expect-me to write chapters that are a terrible mess (that i'll correct 99% of all times )-smut-me to ask for prompts (am an amateur writer but i take requests)-probably writing the she/he perspective a lot, its easier (if you hide your oc in the story )





	Connor One-Shot Hell (obligatory title because i cant come up with a good one)

He pointed at the door at the end of the corridor and said: "Follow me." Why would she deny that? He's an android. He wouldn't do anything unexpected. Also he's hot and she crushed on him anyway. What could go wrong? 

As she stepped into the flat, she took a quick look around. Rather small, suited for one person. Oddly detailed for an android. She wondered if he secretly was a deviant. She couldn't wait to- The door shut loudly. A cold fear spiked through her and out of instinct she turned around, opened it and when she wanted to run, there was a hand slamming the same door shut again. She was cornered between the door, the narrow hallway of this flat, and the android towering over her. "Did you know it's impolite to stay for 5 seconds and then run like you've just seen hell itself?" Connor sharply said in a mildly angered tone, as if she'd just insulted his interior. She looked down in guilt and shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Her hands fiddled a bit as his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "The matter is," he grabbed her by the shoulder and lead her into the living room that had the kitchen in its corner, a moderately big room. 

"I wanted to be clear with you. Wait a moment." He walked back and as she heard keys, she really wanted to run. She ran with all she had, just to be at the door before he'd lock her inside. With one fluid motion, Connor slammed her into the wall with one arm and pinned her there, while locking the door with the free hand. As her breathing hitched, he felt her rather small breasts rubbing against his arm. She didn't even try struggling, now getting a small comprehension of his strength and that trying would be unnecessary. After locking the door, he calmly put the key back to its respective location into the small shelf near the door. "Could you stop trying to leave? I'm not about to do something you'd consider unsettling or creepy. I've only wanted an undisturbed, civilised conversation." he explained, letting go of her and standing behind her, guiding the female into the living and dining room. A handle was sticking out of his jacket's pocket, unnoticed by her, but on his mind in a constant. God, how he wanted to draw her blood, how he wanted to have her squirm beneath him. Something snapped inside of him. Is there a reason it couldn't be like this? "You should stop wearing short things at the police station. Have you even noticed how many people stare at you if you do?"

_'Yeah, you. You stare.'_ she thought. "But more importantly..." He stepped closer pushing her towards the kitchen counter until her back collided with it, with a soft, quiet thump. "Are you aware what it does to me?" In his gold-tinted brown eyes, she could see an emotion she hadn't seen before. It seemed like a mixture of lust, anger and insanity. What's gotten into him? "You really couldn't notice it? The way I've looked at you. I wanted to protect you from their gazes, wanted you to fixate your wonderful eyes on mine." He laid his hands on her hips, pushing the skirt up to feel her warm skin and pulled her a bit closer, their bodies almost touching. He leaned over and quietly husked right next to her ear: " That dress really turned me on. I wanted to claim you right there. Make them know you're mine. That there's consequences to staining you with their irrelevant, repellent stares. I'll make sure to clean you of that." Her cheeks were flushed red because in that very moment, he lifted her up and set her on the counter. "C-Connor? What are you doing?" she asked with a shaky voice. In response, he only pressed himself against her hips again, leaning over and then kissing her. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hardened cock grind against her soft, warm entrance. She was so painfully aware there was only fabric between them and she felt herself burn full of lust. "I'm making sure the next time you say my name it'll be your pleading and moaning." He said, as if it were a casual conversation, while his mouth trailed down from her lips to her neck, kissing the side of it and gazing at her to see her reaction as she impulsively wrapped her legs around him. She panted and her hands clung to the kitchen counter like she was holding onto her life as he moved against her a bit more. One of his hands was firmly holding her in place to control her movement, the other caressing her inner thigh, pulling her panties to the side and entering her with two fingers. The tension in her core only grew as he worked on her insides. "Nghhh- I- ah! Connor please-!!" she moaned and wrapped her arms around him instead. "Do you know how hard you're making it for me to not just take you right away? I want to fill you up so badly, to hear you moaning my name over and over." The sinful smirk he's had on his face for most of the time turned her on just as much as his raspy voice. His eyes were darkened in lust and she'd lose herself in the sight. His slight messily ruffled hair strands, the sharp-eyed gaze a bit more hazy than usual. there hadn't been much to focus on else, except him pulling his hand away and licking all of her wetness off his fingers as she moaned and panted, looking at him in pleading anticipation. He rocked his hips into her with a bit more force, which resulted in her rhythmic breaths and moans cutting off, gasping under his gaze, as he didn't break eye contact. He grabbed the underside of her panties and ripped them apart on the underside with one fluid movement and looked at her while she fumbled with his shirt's buttons. She was beautiful to him. 'Her slightly flushed pussy would look especially tremendous if it had cum slowly seeping out of it.' he thought, and realised she was struggling a bit while opening his shirt because of her entire body being a bit shaky from the tension she felt. She tried focusing while he undid his pants, as she knew it'd only intensify her need, but she couldn't help it and her face flushed as a respective reaction. "P-please... F-fuck me.. I can't... Can't wait... Ah..." she panted, trying to part a sentence together as he rubbed against her. "Beg ...just a bit more." he said slowly and teasing, ruffling his messy hair back a bit before leaning down to her, nibbling on her ear, kissing it messily, while pressing the head of his cock into her. "Please... P-please Connor...!!" She almost screamed in pleasure as he pushed deeply into her cunt. His low groans only aroused her even more. The slow pace he'd set drove her insane agonisingly. "Ah- hah... hah- I c-cant take this..." She felt like she was being ripped apart in the pleasure, clinging to him while moaning loudly. He pulled her into a kiss while slowly getting faster, fucking her into the counter. She moaned into the kiss, clawing at his back. He held onto the counter with one hand and onto her exposed thigh with the other. His grip was almost painful, which made it all the more thrilling. He let go of her for a heartbeat, gripping the knife's handle. "Are you gonna be okay?" he husked, not slowing his pace and pulled the knife out halfway. She glanced at it and quickly nodded, her mouth half open. The knife was dangerously sharp, so he lightly cut a 2cm long wound into her left shoulder and then leaned to it. His breathing grew uneven as he licked over it, a breathy moan escaped him and the pace he set increased again. He was mercilessly thrusting into her at this point and she felt herself edging closer and closer. The way his cock filled her up left her undone. That aching tension only grew more and more inside of her. "Moan for me. Say my name." he said, his dark grin with a smear of her blood on it compelled her. He got even faster, rocking into her deeper than before. "H-hah-h.. Ahh... P-please..." she couldn't contain herself for much longer, but for some reason, she wanted to. As she tried to resist, he realised and pulled a bit back to push into her with force. Her orgasm flooded her senses as she screamed his name over and over, her exhausted moans making her feel like on a high with no end. She loved the overwhelming feeling and continued to loudly moan as he didn't stop, fucking the orgasm out of her while licking more of her blood. His pace grew inconsistent as he got close, pulling her near another orgasm as he chased his own. Trailing hot, sloppy kisses all over her, whispering sweet words to her soft skin with quick, ragged breaths. "You're mine." he whispered hazily into her ear, a half-moan, which brought her to the edge. He rutted into her roughly a few more times and gripped her thighs as he came inside of her, which pushed her off the edge once more. As she blubbered his name over and over, being filled with the warm feeling of satisfaction along with his semen spurting deeply into her, leaning against him and moaning, he calmed his breathing and kissed her again, leaning on the counter and pulling out. She came back down soon after, looking into his eyes, still hazy in an afterglow. "Promise me you won't start anything with anyone else." he breathed out. 

"I promise." He kissed her passionately once more, a dark blue tint on his face, where she had a red one. It really was like he imagined. Her swollen, slick pussy looked perfect to him. 'No one will touch her anymore, she's mine. Forever.' he thought blissfully, while she slid off the counter. Since her dress had slid back down because she'd jumped off to stand on her weakened legs, his cum and her fluids visibly dripped down her legs, running down her thighs. "Things would get unpretty for that other person. Know that I'll protect you." She laid a hand on the side of his face as he grabbed her by the waist and quietly said: "I know now, and you should know that that's pretty damn sexy, but that might just be me." After cleaning up and more kisses, he was laying over her in his bed, cuddling her, comforting his exhausted and lovely everything. He'd waited for this so long. 

"See," he said. "It was an undisturbed, civilised conversation."


End file.
